User talk:Pikapi
Hey I want to introduce Tron soon, so at least let me get a post from Tron P.O.V. -Therider Rides Alone 01:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) He's an AI on a ship headed to Hope who's gouing to be given to Matt. -Therider Rides Alone 15:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Chris, it is an AI. I used the Info box for AI and every thing. I was going to have this as the UNSC's tribute to the movie. And sorry about the date. You didn't put any dates on the RP page, so I guessed. -Therider Rides Alone 16:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahh man that took me 5 minutes to find! -Therider Rides Alone 16:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you find one yet? I will let you delete my pic. -Therider Rides Alone 16:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Renting Out Elysium Why sure thing friend. I'm hardly touching the old irl nowadays anyway. But you'll have to follow some rules for the installation. *1. The head A.I. of the installation is named Mephisto. He is everywhere. You cannot destroy him, but you can gain knowledge. (ie Maps and access codes to various parts of elysium.) *2 While most of the installation is open to everyone, there are parts that are overrun by the flood and are in lockdown. YOU MAY NOT OPEN THEM UP. Elysium stays perfect. *3 Try to keep damage to a minimum. So no wildcat explosions that destroy elysium. *4 While it does have a forerunner fleet hidden inside, I'm unfortunately going to ask that you either a) not know about it, or b) not be able to access it. If you can follow those rules, then have at it. And thanks for choosing me :D --Den fryktedehodet 18:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) you accidentally called Randy ed in post 121. Dont worry. I fix. --TheMerciless 15:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The captain doesn't know about the rank change yet. I planned to have him call Robert Captain and have him be corrected. Plus, Tron knew he was going to a person named Matthew. He just didn't know who Matthew is. -Therider Rides Alone 21:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC)\ Well, Matt was chosen earlier for the project. Tron was supposed to be given to Matt on Reach, but got side tracked during The Fall. So Tron ended up on the Beowulf, headed to Hope. -Therider Rides Alone 23:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) OK, is your mom ok with Thursday? -Therider Rides Alone 19:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) What's taking Robert so long? -Therider Rides Alone 15:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I post now as Matt? -Therider Rides Alone 14:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm on the Tecumsah, not the Beowulf. Is it ok if I go to Hope ahead of you guys, as a sort of scouting mission to make sure the fleet doesn't get bushwhacked? I'll be able to drop Torkamentov onto the surface then, as part of his soul searching, with a gun. :) Azecreth 17:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Chris, you just need to the heck TheivingFan 02:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It isn't too late to have me go somewhere on Hope at your request. I'm sure I could figure out how to get there. Also, I have a couple ideas for RP's that I want to bounce off you. I could do either one. Either: A mainly Covenant RP, with the chronical of the Civil War occuring on a space station. Mainly Covenant, between Loyalist and Separatist, with MAYBE a small UNSC strike force caught in the cross fire. The other idea is an Alternate Halo timeline, but not like RP:What If? the divergance would be that the UNSC strikes first, and is able to send their mission to kidnap the Prophets from High Charity. As you could guess, there would be lots of fighting, as the UNSC forces try to capture the Prophets and get out alive. We could then branch out from then. So what do you think? Azecreth 19:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I'll have torkamentov do something awesome with the metric frackton worth of weapons he has on his person.As for the RP idea, I like yours. I was planning on it being in the main Halo reality, only with the UNSC beating the Covenant to the punch. But we can do your idea. I'll think up a cool name for the AU that isn't Mirror Universe, then you and me can work on it.Azecreth 1 Azecreth 00:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC)2:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK checking the wiki site, the Star Trek Mirror Universe diverges from the original Star Trek in one of two ways, depending on who you believe. Either you go ith Shatner, who says the Terran Empire came about as a result of the events in Star Trek First Contact: The Humans premature contact with the Borg resulting in them being much more militaristic and aggressive. Or you can believe the other guys: Humans became much more militaristic, backstabbing, and aggressive near the end of the Eugenics War, when Khan's Supermen used nuclear weapons on each other. We need to figure out a place of change that would have caused the Humans to become Imperialistic and all that stuff, and the Covenant to be their opposites. Any ideas? Azecreth 00:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) why? you do realize that there are ships on this site with more then 3 MACs that arent classified as dreadnaughts right? o.o and marathon classes have two MACS dude, change it back TheivingFan 02:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, smart guy. Now think up a way for the Covenant to not end up as religious zealots. I also have names. For the UNSC: The Solar Empire, or the United Earth Empire. For the Covenant: The Union of Free Races. for the ATL: Shards of Reality. Doing some thinking, the UEE (or SE) ships will be more heavily armed, Marines may use less powerful versions of MJOLNIR armor. On the flip side, the UFR will be able to fully use Forerunner technology, since they aren't held back by religious scruples. What do you think? Azecreth 19:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC)\ Nice. What about the other names? I will get to work on the basics once you respond. Azecreth 19:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shards of reality I like the name for the earth guys. I don't like the new name for the Progeny. It still seems a bit religious. I guess it could be a throw to the San 'Shyuum, in order to get them to join. I made the main page Shards of Reality and the category. Also, the symbol for the INSC, should probably be changed, as I'm not having the Insurrection win. They will lose, but it will take longer. First contact has been delayed due to the change in the Covenant. The change is that admiral cole becomes disallusioned with the democratic government, he goes to earth, and overthrows the government. this sets up a dictatorship. Unfortunately, it gets out of hand, and he is replaced with a brutal, militaristic leader. Hope you don't mind too much. Azecreth 12:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) OK. That's probably better anyway. I thought that mine was a bit too recent. Make the changes to the main page to what it should be in your opinion. Azecreth 21:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I like it. The humans are not nice, the Progen are not fanatics, and Tartarus... is still Tartarus. I'll get to work on finer detail pages tomorrow. Azecreth 17:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Are we using the OTl Writ of Union and Ratification Parley, or did they write a different one due to the different ending of the war? Azecreth 20:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I would sya that that is a must. Of course, due to the nature of humanity, he wouldn't be the only one of his kind. In fact, prety much every character on this fanon could be used, with a little editing to show how they changed. And while I'm rambling on, I had an idea, involving an OTL Admiral's Last stand, after which he vanished forever. Get what I'm saying? Azecreth 20:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) When I say OTL, I mean Halo Canon. And do you want to design a new logo for the Progeny, or should I use the one for the Covenant? Azecreth 20:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Progeny page is up, edit at your will. I'm probably going to go and make weapons. Azecreth 20:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) First ship up here. Hope it isn't too bad. I'm not very experienced at this. Azecreth 20:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course. You would give yourself a totally new suit of armor. As for the AU, don't worry. I'm not in too much of a hurry. Azecreth 21:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I read the suit article you made. I like it, and I have one question. WHERE CAN I GET ONE?!?!? that thing looks totally badass. In fact, I was thinking that something like that would be standard issue for the INSC marines in our AU. Azecreth 19:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll get a new quote...eventually. I need to think up something original. Azecreth 16:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:HF War Ah, thanks for the pointer. :) --'Rozh' (Tik Tok) 19:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you just stole an image straight from the cover of HAWX2 and didnt even bother to edit the aircraft TheivingFan 21:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Inner Sphere Re:LosingHopeJoinTheFight Chris! you'll never belive what I just found, it's the best game ever devised! It's will be done eh? I try. I just lost the game. Thank you, unidentified person who above commented. -Therider Rides Alone 11:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply 1. If you read my page (Omicron Halo) you would see that it is not a Forerunner Installation, but the UNSC and Covenant don't know that, so they think there must be 15 (by guess) and this would be the fifteenth. The battle is the UNSC's name for it, but I assure you, it is not part of the Array. 2.Victoria dons Mk VI after Reach, and before she wears a Recon Variant, but thank you for pointing that out, I will fix that. 3. Delta-211 was formerly a Spartan, who disappeared for unknown reasons and later showed up and joined the marines. He has undergone augmentation and dons stolen MJOLNIR EVA armor. I will add this to clear confusion. Thanks for the contribution, M.S. 21:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Avenger-Class Dreadnaught How would I go about mentioning the post-2552 modifications? CARNWENNAN G-and R- variants http://www.downloadmunkey.net/images7/tcewc-02.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091007232204/endwar/images/f/f2/USJSF_Ghost_XMX_carbine.jpg no like, no use, no complain can be use Riley in my post? :B Question Okay, so here's three new questions: 1. Can I have a Covie faction too? 2. Could I add a Forerunner faction (for AI or if allowed, an actual Forerunner who survived the Array on Hope, as it is a Shield World.) 3. Although I have four people, can I add Recon Brigade to my disposal? I planned its destruction on Hope, if you don't mind? Thanks, M.S. 02:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Voraussicht RE: Universe 091